teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Beacon Hills High School
The Beacon Hills High School is a school in Beacon Hills and one of the main settings of Teen Wolf. The school was established in 1941. Staff Coach Bobby Finstock is an economics teacher and coach of the highly successful lacrosse team at the school. Adrian Harris was a chemistry teacher at the school prior to his disappearance in Season 3. Garrison Myers was a bus driver and he was attacked at the school and eventually died in the hospital. Ms. Morrell is a French teacher and Guidance Counselor. Mr. Westover was a History teacher prior to his death. Gerard was the principal until the end of Season 2. Victoria Argent was a substitute teacher and office assistant before she died. Jennifer Blake was an English teacher and a homicidal dark druid. Mr. Yukimura took over for Mr. Westover as a History teacher after his death. Lydia's mom takes over the sciences classes after Mr. Harris dies. Season 1 Scott, Stiles, Allison, Jackson and Lydia were trapped in the school by The Alpha Werewolf. (read more...) The school was closed for a couple of days due to the events that occurred in Night School. (read more...) Lydia was attacked on the lacrosse field during a dance. (read more...) Season 2 The school's principal is kidnapped and tortured by Chris and Victoria Argent. Later Gerard is seen as the new replacement principal. (read more...) Gerard had CCTV cameras installed throughout the school. Victoria Argent began substitute teaching. (read more...) Season 3 On the first day of the new school year, a flock of panicked birds crash through the windows of a classroom injuring several students. (read more...) Scott, Chris, Isaac, Derek, and Allison trap Boyd and Cora on the night of the full moon. (read more...) The school held a memorial concert for the murder victims caused by the Darach. There, another person was sacrificed. (read more...) Kira becomes a student here and her father takes over the History teacher position. (read more...) The final battle with the Nogitsune takes place here. (read more...) Season 4 It is revealed that the school was built on top of the Hale Family Vault which housed shelves of mementos, family heirlooms and a vault containing millions of dollars in bearer bonds. (read more...) During the PSAT exams, The Chemist spreads a variant of canine distemper to infect and kill anyone who is supernatural for The Benefactor. (read more...) Current Students * Scott McCall * Lydia Martin * Danny Mahealani * Stiles Stilinski * Kira Yukimura * Malia Tate * Liam * Mason Former Students * Laura Hale (Deceased) * Kate Argent * Allison Argent (Deceased) * Derek Hale * Peter Hale * Matt Daehler (Deceased) * Jackson Whittemore * Erica (Deceased) * Boyd (Deceased) * Paige (Deceased) * Aiden (Deceased) * Ethan * Isaac Lahey * Garrett (Deceased) * Violet (Deceased) Gallery 11 scott-alpha.jpg|Scott and the Alpha in the gym Beacon Hills High School.jpg|School sign 1 peter-scott.jpg|the locker room Danny makes Stiles feel unattractive.png|A classroom McCallArgent2.jpg|the Formal E.jpg|Jackson by the bleachers Jackson and Scott.png|Scott and Jackson on the bench during a Lacrosse game Stiles feels like Robin.png 18 boys-alpha.jpg Colton-haynes-tyler-Hoechin-shirtless-teen-wolf-06292011-07-430x239.jpg Partent Teach Confernce.png Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-23h52m19s119.png Production During Seasons 1 and 2, exterior and interior scenes at Beacon Hills HS were filmed at the old Briarcliff High School in Dekalb County, Georgia outside Atlanta. The school was shut down in 1987 and later became an Arts Academy. In Season 3, when production shifted to California, Palisades Charter High School was used for the exterior and a few interior shots of BHHS. The production also built a school hallway and classrooms at their main studio in Northridge, California for interior scenes.